It can be difficult to coordinate access and delivery of web content from and to multiple sources and multiple users in an integrated and time-controlled manner. In particular, security concerns may compete with ease of access; APIs may not be compatible; different timing and allocation requirements may be in tension or be initially non-aligned. Accordingly, the present disclosure addresses these and other concerns in a computer environment.